


My (Un)reality

by Piralos (Dromaka)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Piralos
Summary: Monika begins to suspect something is up with the world she lives in, and decides to expIore further.





	My (Un)reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilishMendicant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/gifts).



As she walked to the clubroom, fingers drumming upon the wall, she looked around her curiously. Lately, she had begun wondering - something her parents had always warned her about. "Nothing good can ever come from wondering and what if, Monika. The perfect don't wonder after all, they know." And yet, she wondered. She wondered about the other people she passed, and why she could never seem to recall their faces. She wondered why it was that she never seemed to be able to pick up more than fragments of their conversations, just snaps of words, never sentences. When had she last attempted to speak to them? She wondered, and wondered, until she found herself inside the clubroom, looking at faces which were familiar, which were known. She took a breath, and put on her smiling, placid, perfect face. If she didn't know better, she would have thought her mother would have been proud. They talked, and read, and relaxed together. Her and Sayori spoke on how things are, on boys, on what directions to take the club. She wondered why.

A few hours later, she was lying upon her bed, and her pen gently lay a trail of ink across the page, documenting her queries and wonders into her diary. She wrote about the day, about what she'd spoken about with Sayori, and what the club members had had to report. Then, she began to wonder. What had she written yesterday? She flicked the page over, and read over it, curious. It was almost the same, a few minor differences. Well, that was to be expected, it had only been a day. Still, a doubt still nagged at her, wormed it's hooks under her skin. She set her diary aside, and relaxed, trying to sleep. She closed her eyes, and those hooks pulled. They pulled with 'what-ifs' and 'maybe's, they pulled with wonder and curiosity and all other kinds of forbidden things. And so, she rolled over, and turned on her light, and opened the diary to a random page. She read over what she'd put there, and then opened it to another page. It was almost the same. Every day. It was always the same conversations, the same questions, the same answers. There were little differences, of course, small changes to keep it from being too repetitive, but it was a cycle. Maybe it's because humans are designed to recognise patterns, maybe it was because she was tired, but she was curious. She felt the feeling blossom inside of her, and gently played with it, savoured it like a fine meal, and then surrendered to it.

The next day, she rose as normal. She dressed in her school uniform, as always, and went to school. As always. But, today, something was going to change. She grinned with anticipation, and, when it came to be time for class she didn't attend. She felt a rush, a thrill at disobeying, but there was more to this than that. She wanted to see what would happen. The other students filtered out of the corridor, and she was left alone. She tried running, and found she could. For some reason, to run had never occurred to her before. She would have doubted she even knew the word if she hadn't known it. She passed the day like this, experimenting with what would happen, grinning the whole time. As the day drew on, she grew more curious. She tried to enter a classroom, and found it locked. She tried another. Locked again. She became a little impatient, and decided to see if she could find anything else she could do. She decided to try the club room, and found it open, and empty. She went into it, and sat behind the teachers desk, as she always did. She began to wonder more about the school. What kind of school locks their students in? Her classroom hadn't been locked, had it? It was all very curious. She reached into her pocket, and took out her phone. It was no different to breaking any other school rule, and yet, she felt that she had done something significant. Something dangerous. And yet, she did it. She opened up her phone, and began to experiment. She'd never been on her phone in school before - it was against the rules, after all. She wondered, what would happen if she called Sayori? Now that would be funny. She grinned, and rung her up.

Three rings, and the voice came over the phone, cheerful as ever.

"Hi Moni?! Do you want to hang out tomorrow!! We could go to the park!! Doesn't that sound like fun?~"

She froze. The phone slipped and fell from her trembling hand. It clattered onto the desk, snapping her out of her paralysis. What had just happened? Wasn't Sayori in class? Why had she responded like that?! She hastily hung up, and double checked the contact number. It was definitely Sayori's. She took a few deep breathes, and calmed herself. Maybe Sayori was simply in the toilets. She nodded, and assured herself that was it. And yet, the doubts continued to pull at her. She wondered, what if? What if Sayori wasn't in the toilet, and was in fact still in class? She rung her again.

"Hi Moni!! Do you want to hang out tomorrow?! We could go to the cinema!! Doesn't that sound lovely?~"

She stared down at the phone as if it had just turned into a snake. Just like before. Little differences, just enough to seem different, to not arouse suspicion. She opened up the messenger, and checked her old messages to Sayori. The same again. What was happening? She gripped her phone tighter, and then text Sayori, fingers trembling.

>Come here.

She hit send, and then sighed, relaxing a little into the chair. She flicked her eyes up, and nearly fell out of it.

"What's up, Moni?~"


End file.
